


Of Snowflakes and Spiders

by PetitTsuki_13



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Arranged Marriage, Daddy Kink, First Crush, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Villains
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitTsuki_13/pseuds/PetitTsuki_13
Summary: Semana de Drabbles o One-shots de la shipp Winterspider o como se les conoce; James Bucky Barnes y Peter Parker.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Kudos: 3





	1. Idiotas Enamorados

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Crush  
> Tipo: One-shot  
> Advertencias: Esta historia es un mundo sin poderes. Además de que está inspirado en un antiguo rol de la escritora, que mezcla el MCU y el universo AVAC, si algún dato aquí presente es incorrecto espero me lo notifiquen para poder tenerlo en cuenta para el futuro.

Peter estaba caminando por los pasillos de la academia MARVEL, una de las escuelas más prestigiosas de estados unidos y que gracias a que sus padres son unos brillantes científicos y por supuesto a su propio intelecto había logrado entrar sin mayor contratiempo.

Era su primer año y sin duda estaba un poco asustado, era un mundo completamente nuevo y no tenía ningún amigo que estudiara aquí, todos se habían ido a preparatorias diferentes.

— ¡Hey! Tú eres Peter Parker — Pregunto un joven de piel levemente bronceada, intensos ojos cafés, cabello hecho un desastre y lo que en el futuro se vería como una barba de candado.

—Sí, soy yo — Contesto con nerviosismo, aun no era ni su primer día y tal vez ya tenía problemas. — ¿Qué necesitas? —

—Soy Tony Stark y sere tu guía — Respondió con simpleza y una sonrisa que se podía ganar fácilmente cualquier corazón. —Soy de tercero así que te llevare a ver la escuela —

—Gracias —

Tony lo llevo a través de los pasillos de la inmensa institución, pasando por los salones de clases, laboratorios, talleres, la cafetería, las oficinas de los profesores y de personal administrativo. Después salieron para ir donde estaba la piscina y espacios deportivos de acondicionados para los diferentes clubes deportivos de la academia.

—Te voy a llevar conmigo, seguro le caes bien a Brucie, Reed y Strange — Le dijo animado el mayor sin ver que Peter no sabía quiénes eran las personas que había mencionado.

—No sé si sea buena idea —

— ¡Claro que lo es! Eres el primer alumno de primer año que conozco y no es un completo bastardo — Vocifero Tony ganándose unas miradas de odio de un grupo que tenía unas chaquetas negras adornadas con una calavera y brazos de pulpo de color rojo en la espalda. —Además no creo que tengas amigos aun, y algunos de mis amigos tienen hermanos que pueden ser amigos tuyos — Dijo mientras avanzaban por las mesas de la cafetería donde varios alumnos estaban divididos en grupos.

Se abrieron paso hasta llegar a una mesa donde había un chico de lentes cabello y ojos castaños, además de una camisa verde y pantalones de color purpura oscuro. Un chico de cabello castaño, intensos ojos azules complementados por una mirada astuta que usaba unos jeans y una camiseta que tenía un 4 en el pecho y por encima de sus hombros estaba usando una bata de laboratorio. Y finalmente un chico que tenía partes del cabello castaño pintado de blanco ojos azules y vestido un poco más formal que los otros dos.

—Chicos él es Peter, es de nuevo ingreso y como está solo lo invite con nosotros —Los dos oji azules inspeccionaron a Peter de pies a cabeza antes de dar su visto bueno.

—Mucho gusto, soy Peter Parker — Se presento formalmente antes de que Tony lo hiciera sentarse en la mesa e iniciaran una amena platica sobre sus intereses lo que dejo una buena impresión en los otros tres adolescentes.

— ¡Que torpes! No se presentaron — Los recrimino el joven Stark, haciendo que Bruce y Strange se avergonzaran por su falta de modales.

—Yo soy Bruce Banner — Se presento el joven de camisa verde con las mejillas un poco rosas.

—Soy Reed Richards, aunque usualmente me veras con Susan, Ben y Johnny, también soy amigo de estos perdedores — Despues de lo ultimo tanto el de mechones blancos como Tony le soltaron un zape.

— ¡Hey! No es lindo golpear gente Stark, Strange — Les reclamo mientras trataba de mitigar el dolor masajeando su cabeza.

—Yo soy Stephen Strange — Se presento simplemente antes de continuar con su almuerzo mientras le daba una ojeada a un libro de medicina.

La plática siguió mientras veía como la vida escolar de la academia se expandía ante sus ojos, había muchos grupos de amigos en varias mesas, unos más raros que otros.

—Entonces Peter, ¿Qué te parece la academia? — Pregunto Tony viendo que el castaño más pequeño veía con curiosidad su alrededor.

—Es extraño, no comprendo porque todos están en grupos — Aquello hizo sonreír a los cuatro que eran mayores que el.

—Bueno, es un poco complicado, cada quien tiene un grupo de amigos frecuente y otros grupos de amigos con lo que estamos a veces, por ejemplo hoy tocaba reunión de los illuminati y por eso no estoy con mis amigos usuales o con otro grupo llamado los vengadores — Explico lo mejor que pudo Stark haciendo reír al más joven por el nombre que se dieron a sí mismos.

—Exacto, yo estoy normalmente con los cuatro fantásticos y a veces con Tony, Bruce y Hank — Sonrió Reed mientras señalaba el cuatro en el pecho de su camiseta.

—Yo estoy aquí o con Tony junto a los vengadores — Aquello sonó bastante gracioso, el hecho de que la escuela tenga grupos de amigos con nombres extravagantes casi hizo reír a Peter.

Y justo cuando estaba por decir algo una voz detrás del llamo la atención de la mesa.

—Tony, vamos — Peter se giro solo para ver a un rubio de ojos azules a quien rápidamente Tony abrazo y planto un beso en los labios.

Luego Peter noto a un joven de ojos azul hielo y cabello castaño un poco largo dándole la apariencia de un chico malo. Y cuando sus ojos azules chocaron con los chocolates de Peter las mejillas del más pequeño se encendieron en un sonrojo tímido y Peter noto como su corazón empezó a latir por el desconocido, era oficial había conocido a su primer crush.


	2. ¿Inocente? ¿Yo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Villain Au  
> Tipo: One-shot  
> Advertencias: Au con Capitan Hydra y Winter Soldier, guiño al Stony además de que es un Omegaverse pero no es el tema principal, implicación de relaciones sexuales, si algún dato aquí presente es incorrecto espero me lo notifiquen para poder tenerlo en cuenta para el futuro.

Francamente Winter estaba harto de esta misión, y a veces aun imaginaba dándole unos buenos golpes a Steve por mandarlo a tan patética misión y haciendo que perdiera el tiempo. Pero por supuesto como Steve era Capitán Hydra y el alto mando de la organización debía ir a vigilar y luego secuestrar al hijo bastardo que Steve tubo con Tony Stark.

El joven omega Peter Stark, un joven que claramente era el epitome de la inocencia y nada se parecía a su padre Alfa. Según Steve con eso haría que Stark volviera con él, definitivamente el amor hace idiotas a los alfas y más considerando que el rubio estaba completamente obsesionado con Stark.

Pero en fin, aquí estaba secuestrando al joven, que era un omega demasiado empalagoso para su gusto, a él le iban los omegas de mirada decidida, cuerpo sensual y con carácter. Por ello Peter a su parecer era demasiado suave, demasiado empalagoso y por todas esas características era demasiado inocente.

Pasado unos minutos Peter finalmente se quedo dormido en aquel parque y obtuvo la oportunidad perfecta para llevarse al joven sin demasiado escándalo; lo subió a un auto y condujo fuera de la ciudad hasta llegar a donde una nave de Hydra los esperaba, por suerte había inyectado un sedante en el chico, un sedante tan fuerte que estaría durmiendo por un día entero.

Winter estaba concentrado en el pilotaje de la nave además de que estaba pensando en ir a follarse a una omega luego de entregar al que llevaba a su padre, que no noto que el omega había despertado y sonreía maliciosamente al verlo.

Peter se acerco con silenciosos pasos hasta que estuvo detrás del mejor activo de Hydra quien al notarlo puso el piloto automático e inmovilizo rápidamente al joven llevándolo al piso donde quedaron en una posición bastante sugerente, el chico tenia la espalda chocando con los duros pectorales del mayor, su trasero de burbuja chocaba con la entrepierna de Winter y sus manos eran sujetadas en una llave.

Por su parte Winter estaba bastante impresionado de que Peter haya despertado antes, además del sigilo con el que se acerco a el.

— ¿Cómo despertaste tan rápido?— Pregunto mientras sentía como ese precioso trasero de burbuja se restregaba en una creciente erección suya.

—Soy el hijo de mi padre, tengo la misma resistencia que mi Steve — El joven giro el rostro con una mirada llena de lujuria, dándole a entender lo que podría significar para ambos esa declaración, entonces Peter empezó a restregarse más fuerte contra el súper soldado sacándole gemidos al alfa mientras el mismo sentía como empezaba a empapar su ropa interior.

—Creí que eras más inocente — Declaro el soldado cuando giro al omega y metiéndose entre sus piernas para empezar a restregar su miembro en la ya húmeda entrada del joven por encima de la ropa.

— ¿Inocente? ¿Yo? —El omega casi se ríe de eso al tiempo que empezaba a sentir como las fuertes manos del alfa empezaban a rasgar su ropa y su misma fuerza rasgaba los pantalones del soldado. —De esa inocencia yo solo tengo la cara — Respondió finalmente antes de sentir el miembro del alfa enterrándose en su interior lo que inicio una sesión se sexo salvaje, duro y largo que más tarde haría que rieran como los completos locos que son al notar su travesura.


	3. Corona

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Matrimonio Au  
> Tipo: One-shot  
> Advertencias: Au semi medieval, Spideypool con el spidey de Andrew y Parksborn con el spidey de Tobey. Cualquier error pueden decirme para tenerlo en cuenta en el futuro.

Desde que tenía memoria Peter estaba comprometido, si no recordaba mal, estaba comprometido desde que nació, lo cual era bastante natural considerando que era un doncel y que además era el hijo menor del reino Spider, el mayor de los tres se había casado con uno de los nobles del reino, Harry Orborn y su hermano Andrew estaba por casarse con uno de los mejores soldados de la armada, Wade Wilson.

Y él estaba prometido al heredero del reino Winter en favor de estrechar lazos y tener una alianza más fuerte.

En pocos días se iría al reino de su prometido para empezar con los planes de boda y Mary Parker estaba profundamente conmovida y ciertamente tenía razón para estarlo después de todo, sus hijos, sus bebes ya estaban grandes y en el caso del mayor preparándose para heredar la corona y gobernar el reino.

—Mis pequeños crecieron tan rápido — Sollozo su madre en cuanto lo vio entrar al comedor donde estaba el Rey, su padre Richard Parker, su madre, sus hermanos; Tobey y Andrew junto a sus parejas Harry y Wade.

—Buenos días — Saludo Peter sabiendo que su madre estaba especialmente emocional por el asunto de su boda y la de su hermano.

—Buenos días — Saludo su familia, y su madre le envió una mirada de reproche por ignorarla.

—Hijo, pronto te irás, solo quiero decirte que no te preocupes, seguro tendrás un matrimonio feliz, y nosotros siempre estaremos aquí para ti — Su padre le sonrió y Peter sintió que unas traicioneras lagrimas escaparían de sus ojos al saber que pronto dejaría a sus queridos padres, a sus molestos hermanos mayores y a sus cuñados, que siempre lo dejaban salirse con la suya.

Los extrañaría y eso era algo que nunca negaría, extrañaría con todo su corazón a su familia.

—Gracias, padre — Le sonrió, sintiéndose feliz por los momentos que tenia con su familia.

Días después finalmente estaba a pocos minutos de llegar al castillo del reino Winter, el reino que estaba cubierto de nieve la mayor parte del año.

—Príncipe, hemos llegado — Le dijo el chofer desde su asiento y de pronto alguien abrió la puerta a lo que él se apresuro a salir.

Tomo la mano que lo esperaba afuera del coche y cuando levanto la mirada se encontró con unos encantadores ojos y un apuesto rostro.

—Mucho gusto príncipe, soy James Barnes, su prometido — Se presento el hombre, porque ya no era un joven ya que se veía de la edad de su hermano mayor Tobey y tenia los rasgos tan fuertes como para ser considerado un hombre y no un joven.

—El placer es mío, alteza, soy Peter Parker, príncipe de Spider — Y le sonrió pensando que tal vez ese matrimonio arreglado no podría salir tan mal como cualquiera esperaría. Que cuando el príncipe del reino se volviera Rey y por consiguiente él se volverá su “reina”, tomar la corona no sería tan pesado ni tan horrible como había pensado.


	4. Juego

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Daddy kink  
> Tipo: viñeta  
> Advertencias: No me queda nadita hacer algo con smut, así que disfruten de esta pequeña aportación.

Peter estaba nervioso, aunque nervioso fuera un eufemismo, había planeado una sorpresa para Bucky, su pareja, quien cumplía años el día de hoy, entonces decidió usar lencería negra, puesto que era la favorita de su novio.

Estaba esperando a que llegara cuando la puerta se abrió y el se levanto del sofá para ir a recibirlo.

— ¡Peter! Estoy en… — A Bucky se le fue la voz cuando vio a su novio acercarse a él con su precioso cuerpo cubierto por una lencería que ya lo había puesto duro en cuestión de segundos.

—Bienvenido a casa, Daddy — Aquello termino con la cordura del lobo blanco antes de que se abalanzara sobre el más joven y le siguiera el juego en la habitación que compartían.


	5. De Besos y Tareas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: High School Au  
> Tipo: Drabble  
> Advertencias: No pregunten porque hay dos días ambientados en una escuela, perdonen los errores y notifíquenme las cosas que falten en el drabble.

Para que quede en las actas, Peter y Bucky se conocieron en el primer año de preparatoria y habían estado en la misma clase desde entonces. Ahora en el último año no era la excepción aunque cada quien con sus amigos, Peter con Bruce y Tony mientras Bucky siempre estaba con Steve y Sam.

Bucky era bastante popular en la comunidad estudiantil, siendo uno de los principales jugadores de futbol mientras Peter era conocido principalmente por su amistad con Tony Stark el chico que heredaría Stark Industries además de que Peter era bastante lindo y muchos chicos ya se habían fijado en el, pero los intentos de conquista siempre terminaron en fracaso.

—La tarea es en parejas, y yo formare todas las parejas — Dijo el profesor de la clase diez minutos antes de que la clase terminara lo que provoco que escuchara los quejidos de los jóvenes.

El profesor prosiguió a dictar los nombres de las parejas de trabajo hasta que pronuncio el nombre de Peter con el de Bcuky, pues para nadie era secreto que Bucky estaba enamorado de Peter de hecho era un secreto a voces, tanto que Peter no era consciente de este hecho.

Horas más tarde, cuando ambos se dirigían a donde vivía Peter, aunque Bucky no lo demostrara estaba tremendamente nervioso. Al llegar Peter le dijo que estaban solos, lo que aumento los nervios del oji azul. Los dos se dispusieron a realizar el trabajo y cuando estaban por terminar Peter se levanto para ir por una soda pero al no fijarse donde pisaba se tropezó con una bolsa de patatas y casi cae pero Bucky lo alcanzo a sostener a tiempo pero terminaron con sus narices rozando y el de cabello largo término besando al pequeño castaño quien no se alejo sino que lo beso de regreso, cuando se separaron solo se sonrieron suavemente y rieron por lo que había pasado.

Días después la nueva pareja del instituto causo sensación en el cuerpo estudiantil pero a ellos no les importaba eso, estaban felices.


	6. Mi Otra Mitad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Pacific Rim Au  
> Tipo: Drabble  
> Advertencias: No cuestionen porque quedo corto, lo quería terminar lo antes posible. Perdonen cualquier error y las cosas que no sean correctas en el drabble.

Todo había pasado tan rápido, de pronto estaba terminando con un kaiju con Steve y luego uno apareció de la nada y daño el jaegger de una manera que solo hizo que su conexión se destrozara desde adentro y los dejara incompatibles en cuestión de muy pocos segundos.

Estuvieron semanas en rehabilitación y aun así el talentoso equipo que habían formado desde el principio quedo disuelto y sin ninguna esperanza de lograr tener una conexión estable entre ellos o con alguien más. No lo lograron si no hasta que llegaron esos dos pilotos jaegger, las últimas esperanzas de Steve y el.

Sus nombres son Peter y Tony, pilotos jaegger, IronSpider que solo llegaron a brindar apoyo ya que también eran unos impresionantes científicos y que viendo el problema por el que pasaban los dos pilotos dieron su ayuda.

Entonces paso, Bucky se conecto con Peter y pensó que volvería a sentir ese dolor agonizante pero en cambio sintió una paz y tranquilidad de los pacíficos días infantiles de Peter y luego cuando estos recuerdos empeoraron el no fue arrastrado entonces el proceso termino abrió los ojos viendo que todo había sido un rotundo éxito. Al igual que la prueba que tuvo Tony con Steve.

Pronto los cuatro volvieron al campo cuando la guerra término en medio de las celebraciones Bucky no se pudo contener y tomando de los hombros a Peter lo beso, grata fue su sorpresa cuando el pequeño castaño le correspondió el beso.

—Te amo — Dijeron los dos al unisonó y sonriéndose suavemente con sus ojos llenos de amor por el otro.


End file.
